


Video Playboy

by AdamantSteve



Series: The Adventurous Sex Life of Clint Barton [14]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Objectification, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If Clint had thought about it, maybe he would have thought Phil would keep his porn this ridiculously organised, but he definitely wouldn't think there'd be so much of it.</i><br/>Phil's porn collection has been mostly replaced with videos of him and Clint. He watches one and Clint helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Playboy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Dunicha.

Clint watches, head propped up on one elbow while Phil clicks through folder after folder, looking for the exact thing he's after. He never thought -- well, ok, if he had thought about it, maybe he would have thought Phil would keep his porn this ridiculously organised, but he definitely wouldn't think there'd be so _much_ of it. 

Most of the stuff he used to have is gone now though, replaced with their own homemade creations. Clint really hadn't been expecting that.

 

"Oh wait, go back?" Clint says, pointing at the screen (never touching the screen, not on Phil's laptop) at the thumbnail Phil just bypassed. "That one." 

Phil clicks on it and it opens to Phil walking away from the camera to the bed where Clint's already on all fours waiting for him. They watch for a minute, Clint palming his cock through his boxers. Phil absently strokes his hair before stopping the video to keep searching for just what he's after. "What was wrong with that one?" 

 

Phil shrugs. "I'm just in the mood for..." 

Another video opens, this time it's Phil holding the camera as he lovingly films Clint's ass, pressing a finger inside him, then another. "God that's so weird," Clint murmurs as he studies himself on screen. Phil hums like he's not listening, eyes fixed on the video version of his own hand on his own cock as he teases Clint's ass with it. 

 

"I wanna fuck your mouth," he says before tearing his eyes away from the screen to look imploringly at Clint in a way that doesn't quite match the tone of his voice. 

"You got it," Clint replies, scrambling to kneel on the floor while Phil arranges the laptop on the nightstand so he can watch it at the same time.

 

Clint moves til he catches the head of Phil's cock with his mouth and begins to suck happily, watching Phil's face as he looks between him and the images on screen. 

 

The tinny speakers from the laptop have Phil telling Clint what a slut he is and Clint's voice replying in kind, the sound of them fucking getting drowned out by the glottal noises of Clint's mouth as he lets his jaw go slack. Phil never takes all that long when they do this since it turns him on so much, something about the teenage element of jacking off to porn and then the real thing being there at the same time just does it for him, as if Clint is the video come to life or something, and Clint's always more than happy to facilitate any of Phil's fantasies, especially ones that end up with Phil's hands in his hair. 

 

Phil fucks his mouth, til it's less a blowjob and more Clint being a wet hole at the right height, and it's objectifying, especially the way Phil looks from one to the other, holding Clint steady as he guides his cock in and out of him without even really looking, but it's _perfect_. The video version of them have been reduced down to animalistic grunts and groans, and Clint takes it all, lets Phil hold him close as he starts to come, pulling back to watch his cum spurt across Clint's waiting mouth and sighing when he gleefully licks him clean. 

 

Phil'll clean Clint up later, take good care of his video playboy, but for now he sits on the bed and flops backwards, spacing out for a good few minutes while Clint closes the laptop and stretches out beside him. 

"Good?" he asks, still wet face hovering close. Phil turns glassy eyes on him and exhales, the soft breath of a laugh coming with it as he reaches a hand up to wipe Clint's cheek. Clint grabs his wrist and licks the finger clean, and Phil moans.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asks, and Clint grins as he shrugs in reply. 

 


End file.
